Whispers In The Dark
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: When it comes to trust, you can never tell who is a friendly face from a devious villain. And when it comes to the naivety of our beloved Maou, his life was flipped upside down when an old foe comes back into the picture to put his plans back into motion, one last time. Eventual Yuuram one sided Saayuu
1. Travels to Earth

Hello everyone to my very first Kyo Kara Moah fanfiction. I hope that it turns out well. I would hate to disappoint. Anyways I don't really have much to say for now, so enjoy.

* * *

"You're majesty please, you're studies cannot be ignored. You must catch up before heading back."

Yuri continued to run down the halls of the castle of Shin Makoku. He hated doing this kind f thing to Gunter, but he really didn't have time to study more of the kingdom's history of the past Maou's or what their favorite foods were. He needed to get back home. There was something important coming up that he needed to do. As he looked around, he could help but as himself, where was Murata? He mentally cursed before making his way towards the gardens.

"Yuri!~ Yuri!~"

Yuri came to a halt; his movements came to a complete stop when he heard that voice. He looked over as the small girl ran over towards him.

"Ah Greta, what's wrong?" Yuri asked in greeting as his beautiful daughter ran over to him.

She smiled, her brown eyes shined as she looked up at her daddy. "You're still coming to tea right Yuri? Papa Wolfram and I worked really hard on the preparations for us to have a family sit down."

Yuri frowned down at her. His heart broke at the thought of how hard they must have worked to prepare. He unconsciously rubbed his wrists.

"Umm, listen Greta; this is kind of a bad time." Yuri said.

Greta's face fell in confusion. "Why? Is something going on?"

Yuri kneeled down beside his daughter, he held her close. "I have to head back to Earth; something important is going on over there tomorrow so I can't miss it. I wanted to get a head start because of the whole time lag thing."

Greta took a deep breath before smiling. "That's okay Yuri, Papa Wolfram and I can just have tea with Lady Cheri and Lady Anissina."

Yuri nodded, a "hmm" escaping his lips. "Great. I promise as soon as we get back, I'll have tea with you."

"Hold it right there." Yuri felt his skin pale when he heard that voice. He cautiously looked over as he saw his enraged fiancée walk over towards the two of them. "Just what do you mean you aren't joining us for tea? Greta and I worked all morning baking with the maids to make this afternoon a family fun evening. Don't tell me you're bailing on us, you wimp."

There's the "wimp" thing again. Yuri scratched his cheek in hopes to clear this up without an argument. "Well, its my mother's birthday tomorrow. So, since I haven't been around as much as she wishes me to be, I want to be there as long as I can for her special day. That's all."

Wolfram just stared into Yuri's eyes for a moment, trying to detect any kind of hint that he's lying or being deceiving. But found none. However, that was when realization struck the blonde Mazoku.

"You were going to see mother without me. I'm you're fiancée. I have the right to be there with her as well on her birthday. Do you really not care about our engagement at all?"

Yuri saw the pained expression on his fiancée's face. He sighed. "Look Wolf, I would take you but I still have hard enough trying to master getting just me and Murata back and forth. Taking three people with me makes me nervous that it will end up like the time Shouri hitched a ride with me and we ended up in the middle of the forest." Yuri said, rambling.

Wolfram stepped closer. "Then just take me along. His Eminence can stay back here. It's no different. It's just one Earth day."

Yuri sighed. Wolfram was always so stubborn. "I can't do that to Murata. My mother and Murata are especially close. My mother would be devastated if Murata couldn't make it."

"And she wouldn't care if her own son's fiancée wasn't there either? Yuri you can be so selfish."

Yuri sighed again. "Wolfram I don't have time to argue with you about this. I have to Murata and get back to Earth."

Yuri turned around and made his leave. He could hear Wolfram yelling for him to come back but he refused. He had to find Murata. They had to get back to Earth soon. He can't stand around and argue with Wolfram. Although, Yuri can't help but feel a bit guilty! He knew that Wolfram took this engagement thing seriously, but, pinning everything that involved him that he wouldn't allow Wolfram to do with him, he would automatically play the "fiancée" card on him. It was a bit unfair. But, he did understand Wolfram's complaints. His mother did already know of the engagement, unfortunately, but he was serious about the transport problem. He didn't want to take the risk of ending up somewhere completely out of range of where he really needed to go. It would be both dangerous and a waste of his _maryoku_. He didn't need to be extremely weak with a wise man and a noisy fiancée.

It was all for Wolfram's protection, that was why he turned him down.

But that doesn't matter now. What was important right now was finding Murata and getting out of here. So, as Yuri headed towards the main gate of the castle, he saw Yosak who was watching the troops run past from their training with Gisela.

"Ah, Young Master; what a pleasure to see you all the way out here what brings you here anyways?" Yosak asked in greeting.

Yuri stopped and looked up at him where he stood at the top of the stairs. "I'm looking for Murata. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Yosak placed a finger over his lips in thought. He gave it a moment. "I think he's probably at Shinou's temple. His eminence is always hanging around there if he isn't near you."

Yuri nodded. "Thanks Yosak. I'll be off then. Tell Conrad we'll be back in a few days."

"Understood, have a nice trip." Yosak shouted in reply.

Yuri nodded to Yosak as he ran. There was no time to lose.

* * *

At Shinou's temple, the skies seemed to be as blue as they could possibly be. It brought out a feel of warmth like the sun. A feel of protection and solitude, it was the ideal safe house for anyone. That was one reason why the priestess' enjoyed staying that the temple. They always knew they were safe. Murata felt the same. Even though it felt more like babysitting, it still felt safe and sound.

"Your eminence," Murata looked over at the double doors as one of the priestesses stood before him. "The Maou is here to see you. He says it's important."

Murata smiled. "Well show him in. It's just Shibuya."

The priestess bowed in response before stepping aside, allowing Yuri to step into the semi-dark room. He looked at Murata before smiling.

"Murata, we need to get going. My mother's birthday is arriving tomorrow, we have to get back before it's too late." Yuri said.

Murata's glasses tinted brightly before he smiled. "Ah Mama-san's birthday, count me in. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yuri nodded. "Well let's get going. Time is ticking you know."

Murata nodded to Yuri before the two started off towards the double doors.

"Have a safe trip Your Eminence, Your Majesty" Ulrike said.

"Thank you, Ulrike." They both said in unison.

* * *

The two teens stood around the temple fountain. Yuri had his eyes closed, concentrating on where it was he needed to go. He was getting his destination pictured in his mind. Yuri took a deep breath.  
"Are you ready?" Yuri asked.

"If it means that we get to eat Mama-san's curry sometime soon, then yes." Murata said.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go." Yuri took a step forwards, his right foot stepping into the pond of water. Murata followed along with him, stepping in as well. Once they were all the way in the pond, the water around them began to swirl. Yuri could feel his maryoku being used to power the water around them. He took another deep breath. It was about to get wet.

"Yuri."

Yuri gasped and looked back. Murata just looked forward. He was surprised but not too surprised at was to come. Yuri stepped back as Wolfram came running towards them. He reached out for the black on black Mazoku, he was determined; Yuri could see it in his eyes. He wasn't going to back down from his only chance. Yuri stepped back one more step, he lost his footing, and he fell back. Wolfram gasped as the water began to swallow them up. He acted quickly. He jumped in. This was either going to fail him miserably, or it was going to work. He felt relief wash over him when he felt his entire being become washed over by water. It worked. Wolfram quickly swam after Yuri. He wasn't going to be left behind when Yuri's mother's birthday was to be celebrated.

He was not going to be left behind, not again, not by that wimp's orders.

* * *

The smell of rice and curry ran throughout the entire household. Miko smiled cheerfully as she set the table. Her husband smiled as he sat at the table watching his wife.

"I'm so happy that Yu-chan is coming home for my birthday. Isn't he just the sweetest?" Miko said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes he is. Our boy has grown into quite the young man since he's become the Maou." Shouma replied.

"He has hasn't he? Yu-chan may be the Maou but he's still Yu-chan." Miko beamed.

"I know. Yuri truly takes after you, Miko."

"It's Jennifer."

The sound of water splashing and overflowing made Miko gasp with delight, she placed the rest of the plates down before grabbing the two sets of clothes from the counter and made her way over the bathroom.

"Yuu-chan, Ken-chan, welcome back." Miko said. When she walked in, she found not only Ken-chan and Yu-chan in the tub, but also Wolf-chan as well. "Ah Wolf-chan what a surprise, it's great to see you."

Wolfram sat from against Yuri's chest and smiled. "Ah it's great to see you to, Mother."

Miko giggled. "Well I'll get another pair of clothes for you Wolf-chan. I'll be right back. For now, please get changed, Ken-chan, Yu-chan."

"Right away Mama-san," Murata said as he stepped out of the bathtub. He grabbed a towel and immediately left the bathroom to change. "It's curry tonight, right?"

"Yes Ken-chan, are you staying for dinner?"

"Yep, I would never miss out on your curry."

Yuri sighed as tried to catch his breath. He felt drained. His Maryoku must have been drained a bit more than usual. He looked over at Wolfram. He was indeed here and dripping wet.

"Wolfram, why did you come with us? Why did you do that?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram huffed. "Like I said, I would never miss mother's birthday. And we made it just fine."

"That's easy for you to say, I'm drained." Yuri shot back.

"You're such a wimp. You can handle a bit of drainage. You have plenty of times before." Wolfram shot back.

Yuri sighed. "Look Wolfram, you can't just jump in like that. I told you even before I left; taking you with me was a dangerous matter. What if we had ended up somewhere other than here?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I would be there to protect you. I am your fiancée. That's what I am here for."

"Now you two, let's not fight. You're all here, safe and sound, so let's just enjoy the fact that you can all be here to celebrate with us." Yuri and Wolfram looked back over at the bathroom door as Miko held another pair of clothing for Wolfram. She left them right beside Yuri's and smiled. "Now let's get dressed you two. Dinner is ready and I don't want it to get cold before you can eat." She giggled once more before closing the door.

Yuri stepped out of the tub first; he grabbed a towel before turning back to Wolfram. "Don't look alright, I'll get dressed first and then I'll leave you here alone to change afterwards alright."

Wolfram huffed. "You're such an adulterated wimp. I'm your fiancée. I'm going to end up seeing you naked someday anyways."

Yuri felt his face heat up and he stepped back. "W-what the hell are you talking about? We're both guys. Quit talking like that."

"It's honest to goodness facts. It will happen eventually when you're ready. As long as we're engaged to be wed, I will be the only one you can be intimate with on my watch."

Yuri felt his face heat up even more. Why was Wolfram talking all of this nonsense? And now of all times, too! He couldn't believe it. He put a hand over his heart.

"We'll talk about this some other time, for now just turn around and don't look." Yuri said.

Wolfram turned around as requested. Yuri took this as his opportunity to change clothes. He stripped off his black uniform and changed into his a white tank top, his blue vest, and some jeans. He always missed his casual clothes. He ran a hand through his almost dry hair before turning around to face Wolfram. Wolfram seemed to be acting weird, smoke was coming up from his head.

"Hey Wolfram, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, there's no need to w-worry about me."

Yuri gave him a strange look but complied. "Alright, if you say so, just to let you, you can get dressed now." Yuri gathered his wet clothes. Wolfram stood up from the tub, his head still bowed, he refused to look at Yuri. Yuri could even notice his ears were red. Yuri shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom to leave Wolfram to change.

Wolfram finally turned around, he saw his reflection in the mirror, and his face was completely red at this point. He couldn't believe he got so flustered over the thought of Yuri changing clothes right behind him. He thought he was more mature than that.

"Just what have I become? Look what you make me do Yuri." Wolfram mumbled to himself.

He quickly got out of the tub, stripped himself of his own wet clothes and changed into the dry ones Miko left for him. He put on the white t-shirt, the green button up but didn't button it, and a tie that he let hang loose and a pair of jeans. He could never get used to human clothes but they were comfortable. He sighed and collected his scattered wet clothes before leaving the bathroom himself. He was immediately enveloped in the smell of curry. He felt his stomach growl from the thought of Mother's curry and immediately left outside to hang his clothes.

"Wolf-chan, you were in there an awful long time, is something wrong?" Miko asked.

"I'm fine mother; I was just thinking that's all." Wolfram answered.

"It was about Yu-chan wasn't it?" Miko asked. Wolfram gasped, he felt his being stiffen. Miko noticed this. "Yu-chan is a very naïve boy Wolf-chan, I know you'll get married soon."

Wolfram turned to face Miko, "Are you sure Mother, do you really think Yuri will marry me?"

Miko smiled. "Yu-chan would be a fool not to marry you Wolf-chan."

Wolfram smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime, now let's get inside. It's time for curry." Miko said.

"Right, let's head inside."

Wolfram walked back inside. Miko stepped away from the door and headed back into the kitchen to get ready to serve dinner. She smiled and hummed to herself as she started plating. She could hear the boys talking to each other. Ken-chan was mumbling about curry. Yuri was talking to Wolfram and Wolfram was just sitting back and listening to him, or so she thought since he has yet to reply.

She looked out at the sunset. She was glad that her family was here to celebrate her birthday; she really did miss her son, Murata, and even Wolfram. She loved them all with all her heart. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be one of the best days of her life.

She picked up the two remaining plates and walked them over to the table. She placed them down in the spot in front of her and front of Shouma. She sat down at the table.

"Let's dig in everyone." Murata said.

Miko nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the food."

Everyone began to dig in to their meal. No one complained. Miko's cooking was always delicious. Everyone hoped that there would be enough for seconds.

* * *

There is the first chapter everyone. I hope I did well. This is my first time with Kyo Kara Moah so please forgive me if it sucked. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. The plot will move forward by either the next chapter or the following chapter. I hope you can forgive with the fact there was almost no plot involved this chapter at all. But there will be more plot soon. So just hang on.

I'll see you guys next chapter.


	2. Birthday Celebration

Hello friends, here is the next chapter of Whispers In The Dark. I hope you guys like it. I put some hard work into this, not to mention I added some plot. I hope you guys enjoy. More plot will be revealed next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It was night fall in Japan, the full moon high in the dark sky, its light shining in through the window of Yuri's bedroom window. Wolfram looked out said window, a small smile on his lips as he looked out over the city from the small view he had. He never realized how beautiful Earth was. It was so exotic, so different from Shin Makoku and the human countries. He felt he was at peace here, but, he still missed his home, back in the demon kingdom. However, what made this trip worthwhile was that he was with Yuri, celebrating his soon to be mother-in-laws birthday.

Wolfram really cared for Miko, or Jennifer as she calls herself for some unknown reason. She was like, Wolfram's second mother. She gave him that warmth that he wished his own mother gave him more of. She was a good mother, he wasn't saying otherwise, but she always cared about finding her true love, not to mention she herself was Maou at one point. The twenty-sixth Maou at that! She ruled over the demon kingdom well, but, she had her ups and downs during that time, but she got through it. But Miko, she was a mother of two, a housewife, but a very brave, smart and loving woman. She was a great wife to her husband, Shouma, which was what Wolfram wanted to become, he wanted to be the best lover he can be for Yuri's sake. But, that can only happen when Yuri finally mans up to his decision to marry him and finally wed.

That was all that Wolfram wanted. He just wanted Yuri to stop his insensitive flirting with other women and men for that matter, and finally settle down with him. Wolfram was a strong Mazoku warrior; his uncle was one of the ten aristocrats. He was not one to let this kind of thing end. He was going to marry Yuri; his pride was on the line.

His heart was on the line if this marriage did not work out.

He loved Yuri. It was true. He was completely against the marriage in the beginning, he didn't think it was fair that he was marrying such a weak human that just so happened to be the demon king. He felt insulted. He felt that he wasn't worthy of him. Wolfram's pride was on the line for this marriage. He let Yuri in. He did not want that decision to be a mistake. He did not want to regret opening his heart to the one man he ever loved.

They had a family. They had a beautiful daughter. Greta. She was such a good girl. She was a strong, independent woman who follows in her father, her papa and, well, in Anissina's footsteps. Greta knew what she wanted. She wanted to be a single woman who grew up to be a great a person as he father, as great a person as Yuri.

Wolfram smiled at the thought of his daughter waiting for him back home, he ignored the ache in his heart from the guilt of leaving her so suddenly, and he sighed placing his hand on his cheek. He loved Greta so much. She brought him and Yuri that much closer, whether Yuri noticed it or not, they were so much closer now than they were before. Hell, Yuri used to hate sleeping in the same bed with him, now that Greta is with them as well; he gets in like there is nothing stopping him. They may not sleep next to each other like he would want, but, just having him there was enough.

Wolfram felt his heart flutter at the thought.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?"

Wolfram looked over at the door, he saw Yuri standing at the door in his usual blue pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, the need for rest was evident in them that he needed it. Wolfram stood up from his spot beside the windowsill and stretched.

"I was waiting for you."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Wolfram, we have plenty of guest rooms here in this house. Our house may look small but we have a guest room for you to use since Murata isn't here like I thought he would. So, why are you in here?"

"Well we usually sleep together, so, I guess I've gotten used to it. You know." Wolfram admitted a small and almost unnoticeable blush on his pale cheeks.

Yuri had a small blush of his own. He didn't like the way Wolfram worded that sentence but he had to agree with him. He has gotten used to sleeping in the same bed with Wolfram, but, his bed was pretty small, not to mention he may finally get plenty of sleep without having to worry about getting kicked out because of Wolfram's dreams.

"Well you can handle one night without me. I mean, this is my room." Yuri said.

Wolfram felt his face fall in disappointment; he could feel his heart cracking at Yuri's insecurities. Why was Yuri so nervous to sleep in his bed with him? Was it because Greta wasn't here? Would he really only sleep with him, if their daughter was there? He clenched his fists at his side. That insensitive jerk! Wolfram shook his head.

"Fine, I'll go." Wolfram mumbled. He wrapped his arms around himself. He felt a chill go down his spine. It must because he was wearing the pink night gown that Miko gave him. He made his way over towards the door. He didn't look at Yuri as he walked away. But he could feel Yuri's eyes on him. When he made it to the door and by Yuri's side, he looked over at him. "See you in the morning, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes sadden but Wolfram didn't know since he was already out into the hallway, heading towards the guest room. He clenched his hand around his heart, he felt like he messed up.

* * *

As Wolfram walked down the dimly lit hallway, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was a bit odd. He didn't like this. He wanted to be with Yuri. But, Yuri didn't want to be with him. He felt disappointed. He thought it was finally going to be his chance to be closer to Yuri. Apparently, he guessed wrong since Yuri is still a wimp.

"Wolfram, what are you wearing?"

Wolfram stiffened. He stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. He turned around. Shouri stood behind him, his full of amusement as he looked back at the blonde. The blonde Mazoku felt like he was being looked at as an object they way Shouri was looking at him. But, he knew that Shouri knew that he was engaged to Yuri. Wolfram glared at him.

"Don't look at me, this outfit is only supposed to be seen by Yuri." Wolfram complained.

Shouri sighed. "Look Wolfram, you don't need to be so edgy. I'm not here to ogle you. That's Yuri's job." Wolfram gave him a look. "Besides, I was just concerned as to why you were out here and not with Yuri. What happened?"

Wolfram's face saddened. "Yuri didn't want me in his room tonight so he told me to stay in the guest room. That pathetic wimp can't handle being with just me for one night. Unbelievable."

Shouri rolled his eyes. "Yu-chan was always on the naïve side. He needs to man up."

"That's what I said." Wolfram mumbled to himself.

Shouri walled over to Wolfram and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well come on, let's just get you to the guest room. You must be exhausted."

Wolfram tried to withhold a yawn from escaping his lips. He nodded. Shouri grabbed Wolfram's arm and began guiding him towards the spare room. Wolfram looked back towards Yuri's room. He didn't know what was going on with him, but, he just hoped that Yuri would snap out of it.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, it was absolutely silent throughout the house, and not a peep was heard. So, why couldn't he sleep? Yuri tossed and turned but sleep just would not come. He groaned and he lied on his back; he looked up at that ceiling above him. He didn't understand this at all. He thought that he was finally going to get a full night sleep now that he was home, but, for some reason, fate had other ideas. It just wasn't fair.

Yuri finally sat up from his comfortable bed and sighed. "Man, just what is going on?" He ran a hand through his black hair. He didn't understand. He used to be able to fall asleep instantly and stay asleep before, so why can't he now? It didn't make sense.

He looked out the window; he saw the full moon shining down on him. It was as if it was frowning down on him. He frowned himself. He looked down at his necklace. It shined brightly with its azure colors reflecting against the moonlight.

"What do you think I should do, Julia?" The necklace shined brightly for a moment. Yuri took a deep breath before releasing it. "Oh, what's the use? I'm not getting to sleep." Yuri got out of bed, he threw his legs over the bed and stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was about four am. He yawned. He put on his house slippers and made his way to the door. He grabbed his blue bath robe and placed it around himself. He opened the door softly and walked out into the hallway.

He dared looked down the hall, but he couldn't help it, his head turned to the left. He couldn't help but wonder how Wolfram is doing on? Was he sleeping soundly in his room? Yuri did feel bad about kicking him out, he saw the pained look on his face, but he wanted space that was all.

So, why does he feel bad about sending him off?

Yuri thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off, he let another yawn escape his lips before he headed into the living room.

He looked around, pillows were thrown around, the dishes weren't washed, and Yuri shook his head. He forgot, he was supposed to clean up for mom before heading off to bed. He took a deep breath, walking around the room he began to collect all of the pillows off the ground and began to place them back onto the couches. After that, Yuri looked at the dishes in the sink before walking over to the couches and sitting down. He'll do them in a minute. He picked up one of the pillows and held it close to his chest. He felt his eyes begin to close. Sleep was finally consuming him. He wanted to fight it. He knew he had to do the dishes before his mom woke up. He didn't want her to have to do them. But, he was so tired, he couldn't fight it.

His head lay on the pillow; he got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came, the sun rose over the horizon letting its rays of sunshine into the house of the Shibuya residence. Yuri felt the rays hitting his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, he groaned as he did. He was met with the sight of emerald green orbs. He blinked before letting a shriek; he sat back instantly and took a few deep breaths. Wolfram moved back a bit, a bit shocked by Yuri's outburst.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?" Yuri shouted.

"Yuri calm down, everyone else is still asleep." Wolfram whispered.

Yuri put a hand over his heart and tried to calm his beating heart. "Wolfram, you didn't have to stare at me like that. You could have just woke me up with a shake of the shoulder like a normal person."

Wolfram smiled. "What's the fun in that? Besides, you look really cute when you sleep. Like an angel."

Yuri blushed and hid his cheeks behind the pillow. "Whatever, what do you want?"

Wolfram stood up and grabbed Miko's frilly apron and smiled. "I want to make mother breakfast. It is her birthday after all."

Yuri just looked over at Wolfram from the corner of his eye. He could still feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Why was he wearing that thing? Did he expect himself to get messy? Wait. That was a bad way to put it? Damn it, brain cut it out.

Yuri got off of the coach before joining Wolfram in the kitchen. Wolfram was taking out the ingredients that he was going to use for breakfast. Yuri made sure that he watched Wolfram's every move. Yuri knew that Wolfram wasn't the best cook so he needed to make sure he didn't burn anything.

"Yuri, can you get the pans ready? I'm going to start making omelets." Wolfram asked.

"Do you know how to make an omelet?" Yuri replied.

Wolfram pouted. "I've seen the maids do it. It can't be that hard."

Yuri ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, just be careful. I'm going to watch you alright. I don't need you burning my house down."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I got this alright. I'm not that bad a cook."

"Keep telling yourself that Wolf."

"Yuri."

* * *

"My my Wolf-chan, this omelet you made me is absolutely delicious." Miko squealed with glee.

Wolfram blushed and scratched his head. "Actually, Yuri made it."

Miko blinked. "Really, but you looked really dirty in my apron when I saw you earlier? What happened?"

Yuri sighed. "He ended up overcooking the omelet he made for you and gave up."

Miko smiled. "That's alright Wolf-chan. At least you tried."

Wolfram stood up from the table and slammed his hands into the table. "No, it's not okay. I promised to make you breakfast and I failed. So, I'm going to make it up to you."

"Wolf-chan."

"I'm going to give you the best birthday ever. I will not be satisfied if left otherwise." Wolfram finished.

Miko smiled. "Thank you Wolf-chan. Yu-chan is lucky to have you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you still on that?" Yuri complained.

"Relax Shibuya, just let it go for one day. This is about Mama-san, not you." Murata said.

Yuri sighed. "Alright."

"What would you like to do today?" Wolfram asked.

Miko placed a finger on her lips and thought about it. "Well, I really want to go out and get my hair done. You know, like a relaxation day."

Wolfram nodded. "Very well, you and I will have a spa day."

Miko's eyes lit up. "Really? You'll go with me?"

"Yes."

Miko stood up and gave Wolfram a big hug. "Finally, someone to do girly things with me." Miko cried. She literally had tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone else felt a sweat drop go down their head.

Wolfram looked over at his fiancée. He hoped the he did Yuri proud. He really wants to make a good impression on him. But, he seemed to be more confused than thrilled. Wolfram internally sighed.

He just can't win.

* * *

"Shibuya, are you sure that letting Wolfram go with your mother was a good idea?"

Yuri looked over at Murata as they were playing a video game. It was odd that he got to slack off here on Earth instead of study like he would be on Shin Makoku. But, he couldn't really complain.

"Yeah, I mean, what harm could she do?"

"Well-!"

Murata was interrupted when the door slammed open. The two teens jumped from their spots from the sound.

"We're home, don't we look gorgeous."

The two teens looked over as Miko walked inside. She definitely looked different. Her hair was freshly dyed and it flowed down her back with elegance. It practically shined. Her make up as well was well put. She looked like a movie star. Her skin shined and looked as soft as a baby.

Yuri took the time to ask, "Where is Wolfram?"

Miko blinked before looking back at the door. "Wolf-chan, don't be shy."

"I am not going in there. I look stupid."

"Wolf-chan."

Miko eagerly pulled Wolfram inside, he didn't fight her off. It was wrong. He couldn't hurt her feelings. But, when Yuri saw him, he immediately began to…laugh. He was laughing hysterically.

"Shut up you wimp before I cut you."

"I can't help it." Yuri gasped for air. "You just look so-!"

"I look like what?" Yuri looked at him again. He continued to laugh. Wolfram growled. He immediately wiped off the lips gloss and took out the fake eyelashes. "I can't believe you. I went out to give mother a good time and you laugh at me. How dare you?"

Yuri wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry Wolfram, I didn't mean to laugh. You just looked so much like a girl that it was laughable."

"What? Are you insulting me?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, it's just. It didn't suit you."

Wolfram growled. "Whatever. I'm going to change."

Wolfram quickly stalked off to the guest room. He needed to change. The dress he was wearing was irritating. Why was he always sucked into these damn things? He hated it.

* * *

Back in the living room, Yuri was talking with his mother who was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Hey mom, how did you get Wolfram to go through with all of that stuff?" Yuri asked.

Miko smiled. "I didn't do anything. He deliberately got his hair and make-up done. He told me that he wanted to look his best. He went on that he had to make sure he was always presentable around his fiancé."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "That figures."

"Yu-chan mommy loves you no matter what, but if you keep leading him on and not take him seriously with this engagement, I will get upset." Miko said.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Yuri cried out.

Miko touched her hair and messed around with it a bit, bouncing it and looking at it. "Yu-chan, you've been engaged for as long as I can remember, maybe even longer. You need to marry him." She turned around to face him. "You need to marry him, before you lose him for good. Good people like him, don't wait around forever. Someone will sweep him off his feet and possibly fall for them if you take too long with these head games."

"You don't know what I'm going through mom. I mean, we're both guys. Why should I have to marry another guy just because it's normal there?"

"Yu-chan, I see how you look at him. I can see the love."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Just consider it. You won't regret."

Yuri looked over at the clock. "I have to go mom. I'll come and visit soon alright."

Miko gave Yuri a big hug and kissed his head. "Alright Yu-chan. Stay safe."

Yuri nodded. "Right mom." Yuri walked passed her. He stuck his head into the doorway. "Let's go Wolfram, we need to go back."

"Relax, I'm coming." Wolfram shouted back.

Yuri looked back at Murata who was turning off the video game. He put the controllers away and walked over towards Yuri. "She's right, you know."

"Not you too."

Murata just grinned. "Wolfram is good looking guy. Any man who is good enough for him could walk up to one day and make him fall hard. So, you better elope before it's too late."

Murata left it at that. He walked over to the bathroom and began to fill up the water.

"Alright, let's go. I promised Greta I would play with her in the gardens."

Yuri looked back at Wolfram, he did have something different about him. He seemed have this glow to him. His skin indeed looks flawless. He looked less stressed. He seemed happy to say the least.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

Yuri blushed and quickly turned away. "Nothing, let's just go." Yuri quickly took off to the bathroom.

Wolfram blinked. "Just what is with him?" He shrugged. He looked back at Miko who was smiling at him. "Sayonara Miko."

"Bye Wolf-chan. Next time you come, you better have a ring on that finger and are married to my Yu-chan."

Wolfram blushed. "Married." He smiled. "Right. Don't you worry. I'll make sure of it."

Miko nodded. "Good."

Wolfram quickly headed over to the bathroom. Yuri and Murata were already standing inside, waiting for the blonde.

"Come on Wolfram." Yuri said.

Wolfram quickly got in beside Yuri. Yuri concentrated on his destination and before they knew it, they were being transported back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

Back in the human countries, one man in particular was patiently waiting for his perfect opportunity to strike. He looked out the window of his large estate. He sipped a glass of wine. Everything was in place.

He kept himself on low radar. He had to. This was the only way his plan would work. He growled as he saw his face flash through his mind.

"The Maou is going to pay for what he did to me. He'll pay."

All was to be set to be played into motion by the end of the month. The Maou was to receive an invitation from that Small Cimaron king, Saralegui. That when everything was going to start.

He cackled. His wine long forgotten as it now laid, on the floor, glass broken and wine making a large stain. He grinned.

"Soon I get my revenge on you. King Yuri, Maou of the demon tribe."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. See you next chapter. Review for me, Minna.


	3. Evil Can Be Sensed

Hello readers, its me and its time for the next chapter of Whispers In The Dark. So, I started using Google Drive since Word just pisses me off. So sorry if the chapter is a bit lame. I have to get used to Google Drive. Anyways, a lot is happening this chapter so get prepared people. So, lets get on with it. Enjoy.

* * *

His blonde hair fell beautifully down his pale neck and back as he moved it away from his face and back over to his shoulder. His bright yellow eyes -that appear purple thanks to his bright purple spectacles- stared down at his bodyguard Berius. He gave him a blank look. He still had to look intimidating around his guards. Many still did not trust him entirely. He had to prove them wrong, that he was one to be trusted.

"Has everything been prepared?" Saralegui asked.

Berius raised his head to face his highness. "Yes they have. Invitations are being sent out now to the other countries as we speak."

Saralegui smiled. He brought his hand up to his cheek and leaned against it. He stared off into space. "That's all Berius."

Berius stood up from his kneeling position and made his way behind Saralegui's throne.

Saralegui could not wait for the end of the month. He could see his plans being moved into place very soon. He could imagine him and Yuri dancing in the middle of the ballroom, just like before when he snuck into the Big Cimaron ball dressed as a woman. Saralegui could not believe how well Yuri danced. He had such grace, such elegance. His eyes seemed to have sparkled when his black eyes met his own yellow ones. He remembered how hard his heart pounded that moment.

He had fallen for the Maou, and he fell hard.

But, he had plans at the top. He couldn't push everything away for love. He needed the maou's power. He had wanted Yuri to trust him so that he could use him to get rid of Big Cimaron. And he had succeeded in that mission. He was able to get Yuri to defeat the Ex King of Big Cimaron not once, but twice. And he still has Yuri's trust.

That was a bonus. Saralegui was grateful that the black on black Mazoku was so trusting of him. He still had a chance. He respected his engagement to the blonde Mazoku, but, he could feel the chemistry between him and Yuri. He knew that Yuri felt it too. He wasn't blind. He could see that the other was attracted to him. But, he was engaged to the young von Bielefeld. He could see that Yuri did have feelings for his fiancée. He could see that he loved him deep down; it was just hard for Yuri to bring to the surface.

However, just because the maou is already engaged, does not mean his love will go away so instantly. He still cared for Yuri. He wanted to make the best of his friendship with Yuri and the most out of his alliance with Shin Makoku.

However, just because he has given up on making Yuri his own and taking the power he possess for himself, does not mean what he feels for Yuri will not disappear so easily. He still cared about Yuri that much was obvious, but, he respected this engagement, he didn't want anything he had with the Maou to disappear because of his own feelings.

He could see the love that Yuri has for Wolfram, it was buried deep down but it was there. From the short amount of time he and Yuri spent together, he knew that he had a hard time showing his true feelings, especially around the young von Bielefeld, but it was there, Saralegui could see the love in his black orbs.

He shook his head, he was thinking too much on this. He was trying to get over the Maou, not wrack up on jealousy. He stood up from his throne and removed his spectacles. He smiled to himself as he held his glasses out to Berius.

"Prepare a boat to sail. I have business to take care of." Saralegui ordered.

Berius blinked down at his king. "I was not informed of this. Is something wrong your highness?"

Saralegui noticed that Berius had taken the glasses from his hand and lowered his arm to his side. He smiled to himself and looked ahead at the double doors of his throne room.

"I just have to see him. I want to see if he's okay. It has been a few months since we last spoke." Saralegui responded. Saralegui looked back at Berius. "Is it wrong to see a friend and keep peace between our two countries?"

Berius smiled at his king. He held the purple spectacles in his hand and held a hand over his heart. "Of course not, I will prepare one immediately your highness."

"Thank you." Saralegui stepped away from his throne, he walked down the carpeted pathway to make his exit, but stopped momentarily. He looked back at Berius. "And as i've said before, no need to be so formal, you're my uncle after all."

Berius kept a straight face at his king's statement. It may be true, but he still found it disrespectful to not be formal with his majesty.

"In all honesty, calling his highness by his name is not very respectful. But I shall think upon the matter if you wish of it."

Saralegui smiled at his uncle and his bodyguard. Silent joy overwhelmed his being but he hid it well. He has been slowing forgiving Berius for betraying him, but, the thought of having family that did care for him made the betrayal more and more acceptable and less of a betrayal, but more on the lines of protection. Saralegui nodded before leaving the throne room, he was met by one of the maids who gladly escorted him back to his bedchamber where he could begin preparing for his trip to Shin Makoku.

* * *

Yuri walked around the gardens with Greta by his side. She wanted to water the flowers with him. She loves to water the flowers, she wants them to grow strong and healthy, as well as beautiful and vibrant. Yuri agreed since he had nothing else better to do, plus being around his beautiful daughter was always a good time.

"Yuri, can you help me water the ones in the middle?" Greta asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Yuri responded.

Yuri put his hands around his daughters waist and picked her up. She giggled at the feel of Yuri's fingers on her hips. She was always a bit ticklish. She held her arms out and leaned the watering can down, the water began to pour from the spout. The roots of the flowers then began to drink the water from the dirt to stay healthy, the flowers seemed to respond well as they seemed to stand a bit taller and shine a bit brighter the more they drank.

Greta picked up the can and smiled. "See Yuri, aren't they just wonderful." She smiled. "So pretty!"

Yuri put his daughter down and smiled. He pet her head and kneeled down beside her. "Yeah, they really are beautiful."

Greta leaned into Yuri's side and looked over all of the flowers. Beautiful Wolfram. Secret Gwendal. Conrad Stands Upon the Earth. Celi's Red Sigh. And Filled with Yuri's Naivete. All stood tall and proud, their petals shined from the sun's radiance. Greta got closer to the flower patch and admired the flowers, a smile on her face as she traced her fingers over the yellow petals of Yuri's Naivete. She smiled to herself.

"Papa Yuri," Greta removed her fingers from the plants petals and looked back at her papa. "Why was Daddy Wolfram so upset when you two came back a few days ago? He won't tell me!"

Why was Wolfram still upset with him? Was it because he laughed at him? No. He should be over that by now. So, what is it? He has been avoiding him a bit lately too. So, what is it? .Yuri didn't know, but, whatever it was, it was affecting both him and their daughter. He was starting to miss the blonde's presence.

"I don't know, but I promise to get to the bottom of it." Yuri replied.

Greta looked back at the flowers before he fingers wrapped around the stem of one and she pulled it from its root. She hated to pick flowers since she knew that they were alive, but, this was different. It was for happiness. She handed the flower to her Papa and smiled at him.

"Give this to him. I'm sure he'll open up to you if you give him a chance." Greta said.

Yuri smiled at his daughter. He pet her head once more before taking her hand. "Alright Greta, let's go get you washed up. It's almost time for dinner."

"Yay, more of Effe's cooking. I love her sweets." Greta cheered happily.

* * *

Wolfram sat on the bed of his and Yuri's bedroom, a look of gloom written in his features as he looked down at the floor.

What was wrong with him? He couldn't put a finger on it. He was fine when they left Earth, but, after they got home, he seemed to get more and more depressed. Now, he just refused to leave the room at all. He was supposed to be out with Conrart surveying the town for anything suspicious, but Conrart had to go with Gunter instead since he had refused to show up himself.

He clenched his fists on his lap. He gritted his teeth in anger. Why was he acting this way? What has gotten him into such a mood? He hates feeling this way. It's just like before, when he was that "little brat" as Josak once told him. He thought he had moved passed this kind of behavior, so why is he acting this way?

"Someone seems to be in a mood."

Wolfram lifted his head and looked over at the double doors. He saw the double black of his eminence. He sat up straight and stood up from the bed. He looked over at Murata.

"What if I am? What does it have to do with you?"

Murata pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The tinted for a moment before he responded. "No really reason actually. However, you looked upset and we can't have that now can we?" Murata walked further into the room and stood in front of Wolfram with a smile. "So, what's been bothering you? You can tell me."

"I can't possibly tell you anything." Wolfram replied. He clenched his fists at his side. "I don't even know why myself."

Murata nodded to himself. "I see. A deep and hidden anger that is starting to sprout."

"What?"

"Something deep inside your subconscious is fighting with you. Something has sparked that inner turmoil and you're fighting with yourself to figure out just what it is that is troubling you? "Am i correct, von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram couldn't believe his ears, then again, this was the reincarnation of The Great Sage, he was bound to be wise enough to figure this out. Still, he was right about one thing, something was troubling him, he just didn't know what?

"Was it something that happened while you were on Earth?" Murata asked.

Earth? Was that the reason he was acting this way? Did something happen while he was there that set him off? Was it the the fact that Yuri wasn't willing to sleep in the same bed as him? No. He got over that. Was it when he laughed at him? No. He was used it.

What was it?

"_Wolf-Chan, I don't want you to stress over Yu-chan so much. If he does ever fall in love with someone else, I want you to be strong. Don't let your fears get to you. He loves you. I know he does." _

It was fear. It was fear that he would lost Yuri. He has had this problem of fear since they were first engaged but Yuri never really showed signs of cheating or wanting to break off the engagement. Then again, he himself broke them engagement because of his Uncle, when it was said he has was going to be the new Maou. But, the engagement was reinstated of course. But then, Saralegui came into the picture and practically stole Yuri's heart and swept him off his feet. But, even after everything Saralegui put him through, he trusted him. He said as well that he trusted the king of Small Shimaron, but, does he really? Saralegui was a very beautiful man, Wolfram could see it himself, he did feel intimidated at times, Yuri even seemed to have more physical contact with him in that short period of time, the he did with him throughout the entire engagement.

That scared Wolfram. He was afraid that he wasn't enough for Yuri. He was afraid of losing him to Saralegui.

"_Marriage is tough. I should know since my marriage with Shouma was a bit rocky when Yu-chan was younger. I even wanted to divorce him at one point, but, we managed to pull through it. I don't mean to say this to scare you Wolf-chan, i'm just admitting that married life isn't always love and sunshine, tough decision and commitment is key. But most importantly, trust and love as well." _

Yuri trusts Saralegui, even after everything he did, he still trusted him. He had Wolfram's trust as well. Or does he?

No, this wasn't the time for self doubt. But, could he really blame himself for doubting himself. His engagement with Yuri has been rocky since the very start. He wanted to marry Yuri. He loved the wimp. No matter how his acts, no matter his cheater ways as he flirts with men and women alike, he still loved Yuri.

So, why didn't Yuri show his love in return? Was it not even there? Was his love for Wolfram nonexistent? They had a family. Greta. Their daughter. She brought them so much closer. Was it wrong to want to make them a real family?

"Wolfram," Murata placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. He noticed that his words had sinken through as the young Mazoku had yet to respond for a few minutes. He had completely spaced out. His facial expression constantly changing.

Happiness. Sadness. Jealousy. Worry. Fear. It was all there.

"Take some time to think this over. Don't always wonder around the negative. There is always a positive side."

Murata squeezed the blonde's shoulder before releasing hold of it. He turned around and made his way out.

"By the way, dinner should be ready by now, you should eat something, you look a bit pale."

Wolfram smiled as he listened to his eminence's footsteps get lighter and lighter in the distance. His wisdom was always needed around here. Wolfram wouldn't know where this kingdom would be right now with his advice. His Majesty Shinou was lucky to have him by his side.

"Are you coming? Cold dinner isn't very good you know." Wolfram heard Murata call to him from down the hall.

Wolfram sighed before making his way out of the room to catch up with his eminence.

* * *

Dinner wasn't really anything special. Sure the food was fantastic and a few words were shared but Yuri kept fairly silent. He didn't really know what to say. He just kept thinking back to the flower. He had asked the maids to keep it in a some water so that it doesn't dry out until he was ready to have it returned to him. He knew that flowers picked away from their roots, only lasted so long. He didn't want it to wither away and die.

As he buttoned up his night shirt, he couldn't help but think about the blonde. He looked...distant during dinner. Even more distant than usual. He was worried.

Yuri also noticed that Murata would occasionally glance over at Wolfram from the corner of his eye, as if he knew that what was going on with him. That part was what got him upset. He was a bit angered by the fact that his best friend knew what was going on, but he himself knew nothing. As Wolfram's friend, he wanted to help him out. He hated to see the blonde so...he didn't even have a word to describe it.

Yuri looked back towards his bed, he watched for a moment as Greta slept comfortable against Wolfram's chest. Said blonde was also asleep, his bright blonde locks spread across the pillow elegantly as he slept. He looked more at peace when he slept.

"I wonder what he dreams about?" Yuri mumbled to himself. "Probably fighting or something."

He shrugged his shoulders. There was no use trying to think it over now. It was late. Not to mention he was exhausted. With a tired yawn, Yuri got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, Wolfram's natural scent of flowers pulling him into his unconscious state.

* * *

"_You are troubled? I can sense it. What is it that has you in such a state?" _

_A familiar voice rang through Yuri's ears. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he has heard it before. But where was the question. He looked around, he saw nothing but fog all around him. _

"_Who's there? Come out." Yuri called out. _

"_Please calm down. I wish no harm on the innocent." _

"_Then why won't you show me your face?" Yuri mumbled to himself. _

"_Because little one, you and I have the same face. We are one after all. I am apart of you." _

_The same face! Does that mean that this is-_

"_I don't who you are but you aren't funny. Show yourself to me. I want proof. Just who the hell are you?" _

"_I have to say, I never knew you could be so distrusting of someone." _

"_I have learned to be more careful, after what happened with Sara-!" _

_Yuri heard the voice sigh. "I see. King Saralegui used our power to his benefit. He gained our trust and used us. To say, I do not find that fair judgement. But, as long as you trust him, I follow through with you." _

_Yuri ran a hand through his hair. This was no doubt his demon spirit. The real demon king. He was upset with what happened with him and Sara, but still follows through with what he wishes to do, and that was trust the Small Shimaron king. He wants to trust Sara, he has since the very beginning. He knew that Sara was just lonely, he grew up wit no one but Berius by his side. His father, the previous king of Small Shimaron, was very cold and distant. He didn't give Sara the love he deserved. He grew up on that cold hatred. He learned to take advantage of what was around him. _

_He was able to take what he learned from his father and lore him in. He brought trust and loyalty into the picture, promising an alliance between his country and Shin Makoku. That part was true, he really did keep his promise to an alliance, but he was only using him. _

_He feared Sara at one point. He was so afraid that he couldn't return to Shin Makoku. He thought it would be better to just stay back and live a normal life, at a normal company, with a normal family. But Bob got him through it. He showed him that he really does belong in the demon kingdom, that he missed all of his friends. It was the flowers that the others sent from the other world that made him realize it. _

_He doesn't regret that decision. He's happy here. No matter what happens while he's here, he does everything he can to protect his kingdom and the people in it. They all praised him, respected him. He always fought his battles peacefully. He never wants to end up in a war. War was the last thing he wants to happen during his rule! _

_Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sara, he may have done all of those things to us, but he did them for a good reason I suppose." Yuri scratched his cheek. "I mean, he even took an arrow to the chest to get what he wanted. He could have been killed if he wasn't treated as fast as it was." _

"_Yes, I agree with you on that one. I felt your sadness, your anger, so I wanted to do everything I could to fix the problem. I believe justice was served." _

"_Yes, thank you again for that." _

"_I am only doing as you will me to do. You are the one who calls me out. I just do what I see fit." _

"_I understand that but, you have helped a lot. You've defeated so many foes. You have helped me keep order. I really appreciate it." _

_A hand made its way onto Yuri's head, the hand pet his head, ruffling his hair. Yuri looked up, he followed the arm and found a man, a bit taller than himself, and looked just like him only with longer hair and sharper eyes. _

"_It is you?" _

"_Yes, I have been looking over you after all." _

_Yuri smiled. "So, you really do look just like me. That's good. Though a bit more intimidating." _

"_I suppose that is a good thing then if you are impressed." _

"_Of course I would be. You can peaceful as much as you want to but you still have to look intimidating at times. I mean, look at Gwendal." _

_The demon king grinned to himself. "Yes, from what I've seen Gwendal is a powerful Mazoku, he is a gentle person but still can be a threat to anyone who gets in his way." He shook his head before looking back at Yuri. "Yuri, this small talk was not the reason I called out to you." _

_Yuri blinked. He could see that the demon king's facial expression was all serious now. Yuri gulped. _

"_T-Then why did you call out to me?" Yuri asked. The demon king looked into the black orbs of the Maou. Yuri could read in his eyes alone that something was wrong. "Please tell me." _

"_I sense a new threat is coming. I have yet to discover just what it is but, I have this strange feeling that something is coming and it will be here soon." The demon half of his soul explained to him. _

_Yuri's eyes widened as he let the words sink in. A new threat! Just what could that mean? A new foe already! They had finally just gotten over what happened with Sara and Janus a few months ago. Were they ready for another battle with a foe so soon? _

"_Do not be alarmed Yuri, I'm sure with your leadership skills, your friends help, and my own, you will get through this." _

_Yuri sat down on the floor, he placed a fisted hand over his mouth and tried to think. So far, every enemy that he has faced has gotten tougher. Who knows what this one will do? He just wants to protect his friends. He wants to protect his people. _

"_Do you think I am ready for this? We don't even know what they want." Yuri asked. _

_His demon half smiled down at him. "I'm sure you can do it. Just trust and your friends, me and yourself and you can handle anything." _

_Yuri felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. "If you say so. I just really hope you're right. The last time we fought together, we almost used up all our Maryoku. I was scared that I would become useless to everyone, that I would become a horrible Maou with no power to stop anyone or be able to protect anyone." Yuri looked up at his demon half. A look of sorrow in his black eyes. "You understand don't you?"  
His demon half nodded down at him. "Yes, I understand you completely. When you lost all of your Maryoku, I feared that you would never be able to call out to me when you were endanger. I was just as useless in that period of time. But then your power began to come back, then I realized that I was foolish to worry. From the intense battle we had, it was no wonder your Maryoku was almost completely wiped out." _

"_I know what you mean. I was scared I wouldn't be able to go home again." _

_Yuri watched as his demon half sat down in front of him, he let his left elbow lean against his leg and and he leaned in towards Yuri. He raised a finger from his free hand before speaking. _

"_Remember this Yuri, there is no evil that cannot be defeated by justice. We may cast judgement upon others but that only brings out the light in them. There is good in everyone." _

_Yuri nodded. He was right. Everyone has good in their hearts. He used to think Gwendal was a bit mean when he first got here, then he found out that he really does care about others, he just has a funny way of showing it. _

"_I understand. Thanks for the warning and the advice." Yuri stood up from his spot on the floor. He was glad that he was able to have this talk with his demon side. Having a warning, no matter how small, will help him prepare for whatever it is that is coming. He looked at his demon half and smiled. "I hope we can talk again soon."_

_He smiled up at Yuri. "Yes, I would love to learn more about you. More specifically, I want to know what you plan to do with that fiance of yours." He gave Yuri a wink. _

_Yuri blushed at the thought. "Why would you want to know that? W-Wolfram and I...it's still complicated you know." _

"_You're just as naive as ever. But remember, Wolfram is a beautiful man, I am sure that many people adore him. I happen to be one of them." _

_Yuri's eyes widened. "W-What? Wolfram? You? What?" _

"_Relax Yuri, he is your fiancee. I would never break your trust in me to do anything with him. Besides he loves you, not me." _

_Yuri just shook his head furiously. "Whatever, I'm out of here. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." _

"_Of course. Good luck Yuri." _

Yuri groaned, he could feel the suns rays hitting his eyelids. He opened his eyes and looked over beside him. Wolfram wasn't beside him. He blinked and then sat up. He noticed that Greta was still asleep beside him. That must mean it was still early. Yuri rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Where did you run off to, Wolfram?"

* * *

Murata sat on the steps inside the temple, his glasses tinted over as he was deep in thought. It was fairly early. He rarely got up at this time, but something was bothering him. He felt like something bad was going to happen. But what? That was the question that Murata had no answer to. It was just something deep down was telling him that something evil was afoot.

"You never truly rest, do you?"

Murata felt cold flesh cup his chin. His head was forcefully tilted up, his black eyes locked with the blue orbs of Shinou. He stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Honestly, you never seem to keep your hands off of me." Murata swatted Shinou's hand away. Shinou rolled his eyes at his eminence. "Besides, if I know you as well as I know I do, you know what it is I'm thinking about."

"Don't get bratty with me." Shinou put his hand on his hips and looked at Murata. "But yes, I do understand. The Maou is in for some trouble."

"You're not involved this time, are you?"

"Of course not, I just want to enjoy my remaining years, not to get sucked into more chaos."

Murata adjusted his glasses. "Good. Babysitting you is hard enough. Having to help fight your battles is even harder."

"Don't complain. It is not like I can help it when evil comes my way. It just seems to come naturally to me." Shinou shot back.

Murata stood up from the steps and walked towards Shinou. "Well if that does happen, keep me out of it."

Shiniu grabbed Murata's arm as he started to walk away, Murata stopped in his tracks. "I won't deliberately drag you into anything. However," Shinou looked over his shoulder at the raven. Murata did not look back at him. "I expect you to have my back. Do not betray my trust. I'm counting on you."

Murata raised his head and removed his arm from Shinou's hold. "Just don't do anything stupid, you hear me!"

Shinou smiled at Murata. "Of course."

Murata turned his head back in the direction of the temple doors. "I'm stepping out for a while. Tell Ulrike when she comes back where I went off to."

"Do not worry, I'll let her know."

Murata took that as his signal to leave. He walked through the double doors and made his leave. Shinou watched him go. He turned back and looked up at the alter. His eyes sharpened in worry.

"I don't like this at all. Something is heading this way." He sighed. "I hope the Maou can stop them. I already warned him before, he can't rely on me any longer so I hope he can handle what the world has in store for him next."

"We will just have to wait and see then." Ulrike said as she walked in. She bowed to his majesty. "I apologize for interrupting but you made a great point. His Majesty Yuri has to figure this out on his own."

Shinou shook his head. "I don't mind you stating your opinion. What worries me is the people." He closed his eyes. His fists clenched in front of him. A look of worry on his face.

"What would the people do without their Maou?"

"What are you implying Your Majesty Shinou? Do you think something terrible is going to happen to His Majesty Yuri?" Ulrike asked.

Shinou sighed and looked back at the maiden. "I cannot be sure, but I have a feeling something will happen to him that will damage him not only physically but mentally as well."

Ulrike felt a wave of worry go over her. She knew to always trust his Majesty Shinou's judgement. He was always right. She believed him when he said that something was going to happen to His Majesty Yuri. She looked back at the doors, a hand over her heart.

"Please be safe, your highness."

Shinou lowered his head. "All we can do now is pray. So, the Maou better not mess this up. He must follow his instincts and not hold anything up. Anyone could be suspicious at this point."

Ulrike walked over to the altar and began to pray. She prayed long and hard for the Maou's safety.

* * *

Wolfram stood on the balcony, his bright green eyes stared off into the distance. The words his eminence spoke to him yesterday still rang through his mind. Something happened to make him act like this. He understood that it was possible he was just being paranoid, but, what if it wasn't just that? He can't figure out what it is. He knew it had to with Yuri, but what it was exactly, he couldn't figure out.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I snap out of this?"

"My words have yet to sink it yet? You're more hard headed than I first thought."

Wolfram felt his anger spike, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Your words sunk in fine, it's just hard to figure out the meaning behind them. Not to mention i can't figure out why i'm acting like this." Wolfram snapped.

"As hot headed as ever." Murata mumbled. Murata walked further onto the balcony. "You're stressing out over something. What causes you unnecessary stress? When you figure it out, you'll have your answer."

"That's just it, I can't figure out what it is that is causing this."

"Then you really are blind." Murata sighed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Murata rolled his eyes and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Love truly is blind."

Wolfram blinked. "Love?"

"Yes, you're in love with Yuri. Anyone within a ten mile radius can see that. I know that you yourself know this. It was what Mama-san told you that really got you thinking wasn't it? She consistently mentioned your non-existant marriage. It got you thinking about the past, about Saralegui, and your future. You don't know what the future will hold since you're worried about Yuri. Face the facts, you're worried that Yuri won't go through with the marriage and he'll leave you in the dust, high and dry."

Wolfram didn't respond. He just clenched his fingers around the railing. He knew that his eminence was right. He was worried that Yuri would leave him. He hasn't made any moves to in the past, but, that could most likely be because Yuri refuses to think about the engagement at all. Yuri was always a wimp when it came to his feelings. He never took into consideration how it feels to him whenever he freaks out of the thought of marrying him.

It makes him feel that he can't make Yuri happy.

"It seems we have a guest."

Wolfram opened his eyes and looked down from the balcony. He looked over at the gate of the castle, a man on horseback was met by Conrart. They seemed to be talking to each other about something.

"Who on earth is Conrart talking to down there?" Wolfram asked himself.

Murata watched the encounter as well. "It seems to be a delivery of some sorts. A messenger perhaps."

Wolfram moved away from the balcony and headed back inside. "Whoever this is, messanger or not, he must be here to see Yuri."

"I suppose you're right about that." Murata moved away from the balcony as well and walked with Wolfram down to the throne room.

Once the two made it down there, they discovered that Yuri was already there with Gunter and Gwendal as well.

Yuri noticed them come in and smiled. "Ah there you are Wolfram, I was wondering where you ran off to."

Wolfram felt a small blush make its way onto his cheeks. But he ignored it. "I was busy. Nothing to worry about Yuri."

"Well, busy or not you woke up before me and didn't leave any warning as to where you went. Greta got worried herself when she found you gone. You usually wake her up so you can have breakfast together. She was disappointed when you weren't there."

Wolfram frowned. "Sorry about that." Wolfram looked around. "Where is she now?"

"She's with Anissina in her lab. She wanted to observe some of her experiments."

Wolfram sighed. "Of course, she was always the curious type." Wolfram walked over towards the throne and stood beside Yuri.

Everyone watched as the doors opened. A group of men walked in, their uniforms were all a blue color. A signature color. Small Shimaron. The leader of the group, who could be pointed out by the small amount of yellow in his uniform, more specifically in his vest area. He walked forward towards Yuri. He got down on one knee and rolled out the scroll in his hand. He cleared his throat.

"We come from the kingdom of Small Shimaron by his highness King Saralegui. He has sent us to inform you that, you His Highness the Maou of Shin Makoku, have been humbly invited to attend the ball that is being held in Small Shimaron. His Highness, King Saralegui, hopes that you will be in attendance as he looks forward to seeing all of his guests."

Yuri smiled to himself. "I see. So Sara is holding a party. What is the party for anyways?"

The man raised his head to face the Maou. "King Saralegui wants to gather all of his allies together so that he can keep his good word. He wants to keep trust and keep peace."

"I see." Wolfram said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "No doubt Yuri will accept since he and King Saralegui are very close friends. You can inform him that Yuri will be in attendance. We will also send out a message to him as well just to make sure he gets the message."

The messenger stood up and bowed to the Maou. "I will make sure he receives the message. Thank you for your time."

"Of Sara that I look forward to seeing him."

"Of course your majesty."

Gunter looked over at Josak. "Josak, escort them out."

Josak nodded. "Alright, let me show you out then."

As Josak lead the messenger and his men out of the castle, Yuri looked up at the blonde beside him.

"Hey Wolfram, why did you talk for me back there? I am capable of speaking on my own."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Perhaps but there was something off about him. I wanted him out of here as soon as possible."

"Off? What about him was off? He looked like on Sara's messengers. He had the uniform, the scroll, the symbol on his uniform as well. What was it about him that was off?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "I could see hatred in his eyes as he spoke of King Saralegui. I saw hatred as he looked into your own eyes as well. I don't trust him."

Yuri sighed. "If you say so, all I saw was a man doing his job." He stood up from his throne and stretched. "Anyways, its tea time. I'm sure Greta is waiting for us with piping hot tea and some of Effe's sweets as we speak." Yuri walked away from the throne. He looked back at Wolfram. "Let's go, our daughter is waiting."

Wolfram smiled to himself before walking off beside his fiance. "We must not keep her waiting then."

* * *

Well wasn't that an eventful chapter. We got to see Saralegui, any Sara fans out there? I like him a bit. He's pretty cool I suppose. And besides that we also got to see Yuri and his demon half interact. Now, wasn't that something? Isn't plot great?

Did anyone noticed that slight hint at Murata X Shinou? I personally love this pairing. They're just so cute.

And sorry if Yuri's demon half is OOC, he doesn't really talk much so I can't really get a good read in on his personality.

Same goes for Shinou...I did my best okay.

And we'll get more into the plot next chapter. So review for my friends. I really appreciate it.


	4. Beautiful Wolfram

Hey readers, this is the next chapter for Whispers in the Dark. It's a bit short but I really enjoy how this turned out. There is a lot that happens so I hope you all enjoy and review.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gwendal sat behind his desk, his hand folded together, a cold look on his face as he wrote something down on one of the forms on his desk.

He was nervous. He rarely got nervous, but this was one of those times. That messenger from earlier. He didn't seem normal. Almost familiar! Gwendal didn't know what it was but it was driving him mad.

He sat back in his chair, he groaned and rubbed his temples. This is supposed to be the Maou's job. He's the one who should be stressing over this, but he didn't seem to notice at all, even with Wolfram's judgment, he still saw nothing wrong. How can he be so naive?

"It's safe to say that everyone has noticed something was odd about that man" Conrart voiced.

Gunter stood up from his chair. "That messenger was indeed no one friendly. I could feel the hate radiating off of him."

"We just have no idea who the hate was centered on. Was it Saralegui? Or was it really young master?" Yosak said.

"I think it was his Highness." Gunter interrupted. "I've never seen so much anger centered on one person, hidden so well before."

Gwendal sighed. He stood up from his chair and looked out the window behind him.

"Yuri is in danger. We must protect him. I want the guards doubled at all entrances. Make sure no one gets in. We will guard the areas around him until we can conclude this threat has passed." Gwendal ordered.

He was not going to let anything happen to Yuri. He was someone who needs constant monitoring because of his reckless and naive nature. That kind I'd behavior is dangerous to himself and everyone around him.

"Speaking of his Highness, didn't he head out to the gardens with Wolfram?" Conrart pointed out.

Gunter shot up from seat, a look of worry on his face. "Highness, oh his Highness, we must find him and protect him."

"Calm down Gunter, his Highness is safe for now. He's with Wolfram. Not to mention he can handle a sword himself. We just need to get the guards situated." Gwendal said, raising his voice.

"Then we must leave at once." Gunter said before quickly leaving the room.

"Gunter's love for his Highness still hasn't changed. In fact I think it's gotten stronger." Conrart observed.

"That doesn't matter. Let's just get moving. Anything can happen at any time." Gwendal said as he moved away from his desk.

Conrart quickly followed after him. He sensed in himself that whatever was going to happen, was nothing to take lightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the gardens, Wolfram kept his eye out for anything and anyone suspicious. It was his job to keep Yuri safe. Greta was no exception. She was their daughter. She must always be kept safe from harm.

Wolfram tightened his hold on his sword; he kept it close as he kept watch. Something was near, but he couldn't identify it. What was it?

"Wolfram relax," Yuri put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "No one is out to get me. You're just overreacting!"

"Overreacting," Wolfram's eye twitched in annoyance. "Yuri this is serious. Everyone, not just me, noticed something was up with that man. Trust me on this."

Yuri just stared at Wolfram; he knew the blonde was worried about him. He always was. Greta tightened her hold on Yuri's hand.

"Wolfram, I trust you to protect me, but I can also protect myself. I don't need you babying me. I may only be a high school kid who became king, but I'm not completely useless." Yuri said, standing his ground.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "I know that. You may be a wimp who can handle himself in a fight, all I'm asking is you take this seriously. I can't have you dying on me yet."

"Who the hell said anything about death? It was just an angry messenger. You need to calm down." Yuri shouted.

"Papa Yuri you really should listen to daddy Wolfram." Greta complained. She looked up at Yuri, eyes shining with worry. "I want us to be happy, and this arguing is only going to make you too miserable. So just calm down! I'm sure whatever is going on Gwendal is taking care of it."

"Yuri," Wolfram removed his hand from the handle of his sword. He smiled to himself before he got down on knee and ruffled Greta's hair. "Greta is right. Useless arguing will get us nowhere. We just have to be cautious but continue on as if nothing is going on."

_All I want is to protect you, Yuri. _That was all Wolfram wanted! He wants to protect his fiancé with his life. He wants Yuri to be happy.

"Alright," Yuri took hold of Wolfram's wrist and pulled him back up to his feet. "We may as well go get ready for tea time. I think the maids are making something extra special for lunch today."

"Yay, Effe makes the best sweets." Greta said. She grabbed Yuri's wrist and began dragging him along with her. Wolfram was dragged along as well since Yuri has yet to release him. "Let's go."

"Calm down Greta, there will be plenty left." Yuri cried.

Greta just giggled as she ran. She wanted to distract them from all of their stress. And by what she could tell. She was doing it well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuri smiled as they walked through the gardens, his hand in Greta's. He loved seeing his daughter's smiling face. She was his world. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Yuri looked back at Wolfram, he looked distracted, his hand on the handle of his sword as he kept his stance as they walked. Yuri wanted to tell him how stupid he looked, but kept it to himself. He knew Wolfram was protective of him and Greta. It was a bit much, but Yuri appreciates it. He's glad that he has so many people looking out for him.

Yuri looked back at Wolfram again, he was still looking around. He was tense. Yuri sighed. "Wolfram relax," he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, he felt Wolfram jump from surprise but relax when he realized it was just him. "No one is out to get me. You're just overreacting!"

"Overreacting," He saw Wolfram's brow twitch in annoyance. _Did I say something wrong? _"Yuri this is serious. Everyone, not just me, noticed something was strange about that man. Trust me on this!"

Yuri just stared at the blonde, he knew that Wolfram was worried but wasn't this a bit much? He didn't notice anything. Then again, it was the same with Sara. He put on this innocent look to fake him out. But, Yuri still trusts Sara.

But this was different. This was one of his messengers. Did his own staff not like him? Yuri couldn't believe that. Saralegui was an incredible leader. Sure, they didn't like him before that changed once he gained their trust.

Just what is going on? Yuri growled to himself. Greta tightened her hold on his hand.

"Wolfram I trust you to protect me, but I can also protect myself." _I want to protect you too. _"I don't need you babying me. I may only be a high school kid who became king, but I'm not useless." Yuri said, standing his ground.

He wasn't useless. He can protect others. He's done so before. So, why was Wolfram still treating him this way? Did he still not trust him?

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at Yuri. "I know that. You may be a wimp who can handle himself in a fight, all I'm asking is that you take this seriously. I can't have you dying on me yet!"

Death, was Wolfram worried about him getting killed? Are you serious?

"Who the hell said anything about death? It was just an angry messenger. You need to calm down." Yuri shouted.

Greta squeezed his hand again, harder this time. "Papa Yuri, you really should listen to to daddy Wolfram." Greta complained. She looked up at Yuri, her eyes shining with worry. Yuri felt his heart melt. "I want us to be happy, and this arguing is only going to make you two miserable. So just calm down! I'm sure whatever is going on, Gwendal is handling it."

Greta had a point. If it wasn't himself handling things, it was Gwendal. He was a great leader. Yuri was grateful to have him on his side.

"Yuri," Wolfram got down on one knee and ruffled his daughter's hair. Yuri smiled. "Greta is right. Useless arguing will get us nowhere. We just have to be cautious and continue on with our day as if nothing is going on."

Yuri took hold of Wolfram's wrist and pulled him back up to his feet. "Alright," he smiled at the blonde. "We might as well go get ready for tea time. I think the maids are making something extra special for lunch today."

His stomach was growling just thinking about it.

Greta was especially excited. She was practically jumping for joy. She grabbed Yuri's hand and quickly ran off with him, dragging him from behind. "Yay, Effe makes the best sweets." He heard Wolfram cry out from shock. He forgot he was still holding onto him. "Let's go."

"Calm down Greta, there will be plenty left." Yuri cried.

Greta just giggled at him.

XXXXXXXXX

Saralegui sat back in the carriage, he watched from the side window at the scenery as it goes by. It was familiar to him. After being in the demon kingdom at one point, he remembers a lot of the landscape. He remembers how beautiful Shin Makuko was. He remembers when Yuri took him into the gardens, and the cherry blossoms flew off the trees like rain. He could remember it so clearly, like it was just yesterday. It was amazing. So beautiful! He remembers the feel of the soft petals gliding across his skin. It as enchanting!

He wonders if Yuri's touch is as soft as those petals. His fingers roaming his body, butterfly touches across his skin. His black eyes staring into his yellow ones! Bodies touching, sweat rolling down their skin.

He felt his cheeks heat up. "Why am I thinking such inappropriate things at a time like this?"

Yuri is engaged to marry, he cannot be thinking of having sexual thoughts about him with himself. That was wrong. But, he wished he could make it a reality. He's always found King Yuri attractive. He even haunted his dreams at points.

Saralegui sighed. He leaned on his hand as he waited to arrive at his destination.

"Yuri, I hope you will be as excited to see me, as I you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As they sat at the table, tea already poured and piping hot, the family sat in their respective seats, looking at the scenery and the bone tribesmen fly overhead. Yuri watched as Greta looked around, her eyes moving from the flowers to the vase. She had a frown on her face.

"Greta, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked.

Greta looked over at Wolfram. She sighed. "Do you think we should pick some flowers? That vase is so empty. I want the table to be pretty."

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuri said.

Greta beamed and stood up from her seat. "Really Yuri, you mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean, flowers should be allowed to show their beauty in places other than the ground." Yuri said, stating his opinion.

"Great, let's go pick some flowers." Wolfram said.

Greta immediately ran off into the gardens. Wolfram and Yuri stood up and went after her. Greta left to gather a few Conrart stands tall upon the earth and Celi's Red Sigh. Those were some of her favorites because of their vibrant colors.

As she did that, Wolfram picked a few of Yuri's Naiveté. Why should be obvious! They reminded him so much of Yuri.

While they were doing that, Yuri wandered farther back into the gardens; he was looking for a certain flower patch he would run into a few times. They were very beautiful, so tall and vibrant with shining colors.

When he finally found it, he kneeled down in front of the patch. He looked over the flowers, a smile on his face. Beautiful Wolfram! Yuri brought his fingers to the petals, it's beautiful yellow color, just like Wolfram's hair, shined with the sun. He started to pick a few of the flowers, careful that he doesn't crush the stem.

"Why do I like these flowers so much?" Yuri asked himself.

He always wondered that. He was always a fan of the Conrart standing tall, but why the Beautiful Wolfram? There had to be a reason!

He stood up from the ground; he turned his back to the flower patch. He smiled, just examining the flowers. What is it?

"How nice to see you again; Maou!"

Yuri looked back behind, but was stoped by a rag over his face. He struggled against the man, but could not break free. He was getting light headed. He couldn't fight back. He could feel his head go limp. He was powerless. He couldn't move his body at all.

_Wolfram..._

He could feel his consciousness slipping. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt the ground beneath his feet disappear. He felt defeated.

"Yuri, Yuri hang on."

Yuri opened his eyes, or tried. He saw Wolfram fighting off some of the men. Wolfram looked up at him, his eyes shook with worry. Wolfram closed his eyes, trying not to cry out before reopening them.

"YURI."

Yuri closed his eyes again; unable to keep them open any longer. He fell into unconsciousness. He could feel himself releasing the flowers. He wanted so badly to grasp them, to not drop them but he had no feeling in his fingers.

He should have listened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram stood up from in front of the flower patch, he looked around, he couldn't find Yuri. Panic began to overwhelm him. He clutched the flowers in his hands.

Where did he go? Wolfram started to walk around, he was worried about Yuri because of what happened earlier today. Did that man come back? Wolfram growled.

When he finally Yuri, he felt his whole body freeze. He watched as Yuri lost consciousness, his body limp in the arms of another. Wolfram felt the flowers in his hand drop out of his hands.

_Yuri..._

He quickly pulled out his sword; he was instantly surrounded by swordsmen. He kept hold of his sword, tight and secure in his hands.

"Yuri, Yuri hold on."

He swung his sword, one swing he was already in battle with two of the men. They pushed against him, trying to knock him off balance. But he pushed back harder. The two men stumbled back; Wolfram took the advantage and struck their sides, one with the dull edge of his blade and the handle of his sword. He watched as they fell to the ground.

He looked back over at Yuri, He watched as they took him, high into the air, a smirk on the man's face as he got farther and farther away from the blonde.

He closed his eyes, his fists clenched around his sword. He needed to get him down. He should use his fire, but, it could burn Yuri too. The last thing he wanted was to burn his fiancé.

He opened his eyes; he broke through the crowd of swordsman. He screamed.

"YURI."

They were able to escape. He watched as the flowers that were in Yuri's hand fall from the sky. They danced as they fell. They swirled and twirled against the wind. Wolfram lost feeling in his knees, they hit the dirt beneath him. He felt tears escaping his emerald eyes.

_Yuri..._

He grabbed one of the flowers that fell; he held it close to his heart. Yuri. He failed. He failed to save him. He should have went straight for the man holding Yuri, but got distracted by the men around him.

He punched the dirt. His knuckles felt small flashes of pain in them but he ignored it. He should go after him. That was obvious. But, he doesn't know where he is heading. He lost sight of him.

The men stayed their escape. Wolfram stood up, his hand held the Beautiful Wolfram. His eyes full of anger, rage as he looked at the men.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, where do you think you're going?" Conrart said.

Conrart chopped the back of the man's neck. He quickly lost consciousness and collapsed. The rest escaped. Wolfram clenched his fists at his sides.

"Damn it, this is all my fault."

"Wolfram, this is not your fault. It was just too much for you to handle on your own." Conrart explained.

"Wolfram, look who came to visit us!" Greta announced.

The two brothers looked over at Greta. Anger overwhelmed Wolfram as he saw him. The blonde smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"You," Wolfram tightened his hold on his sword. "You did this didn't you?"

"I don't understand." Saralegui said.

"You kidnapped Yuri. You took Yuri away for your own greedy ways didn't you." Wolfram glared at him. "I'll kill you." Wolfram ran at him. "I'll kill you."

He raised his sword high, he needed this. He never trusted Saralegui. He was right not to. It was his men that took Yuri away. He must pay for his crime.

"That's enough."

Wolfram lost all air in his lungs. He gasped for air, but he couldn't get enough back. He fell to his knees before blacking out.

.

.

.

Wasn't that exciting? Yuri got kidnapped! *gasp* scary stuff man. And Saralegui *grins* What the hell was that Sara? Someone was getting dirty in the head? *smirks* Saralegui you amaze me sometimes.

Anyways, review time people. Tell what you thought. I appreciate it always.


	5. Interrogation

Hello Minna, time for the next chapter, chapter 5 to be exact. Sorry for the late update, I was on and still am on a temporary hiatus. School is a pain. So much stress. But I'm writing as much as I can on the side. I will definitely continue to try and update as much as I can.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers who reviewed last chapter: ChiChita, s2Teennovelist, DreamDancer99. and Bakurafangurl91. You are all wonderful. I love you all. This chapter is for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 5

Interrogation

Saralegui sat at Wolfram's bedside, he watched as the blonde slept in his unconscious state, his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. The yellow-eyed teen placed a pale hand on Wolfram's forehead, the blonde's bangs lifted up and laid themselves against Sara's pale flesh. Saralegui sighed.

"Just what were you trying to do accomplish, von Bielefeld?"

"_I'll kill you...I'll kill you." _

Saralegui clenched his fists, his free hand into the long skirt of his royal attire. Was Wolfram really going to kill him? He looked as if the moment he stepped into view, he wanted to snap his neck. And when he saw the Mazoku running towards him, he froze. He was shocked to the point that his limbs were useless. If not for Sir Weller stepping and stopping the blonde, he may just have been killed.

Just what happened here, in Blood Pledge Castle, before his arrival? Everyone was so tense when he had made his presence known, especially the young von Bielefeld. Did it have something to with King Yuri?

"Just what happened here?" Sara asked himself.

He heard the bed sheets crinkle, and a soft moan reach his eardrums. Saralegui looked back at the blonde as he was opening his eyes. Emerald eyes blinked before looking over at him. Saralegui removed his hand from the blonde's forehead. The blonde sat up from the bed and placed a hand on his head.

"What happened?" He mumbled to himself.

"You snapped and tried to attack his Majesty Saralegui." Conrart answered as he walked inside.

Wolfram blinked. "W-Why would I do that?" He placed a pale hand on his forehead and tried to think. "The last thing I remember was picking flowers for the lunch setting." He looked around. "Where's Yuri?"

Conrart looked away from his little-big brother. He didn't know how he would react to the news. Saralegui didn't know himself what was going on, so he was also curious as to where the Maou was. "Conrart, answer me. Where is Yuri?"

"The young master was taken, kidnapped by the messenger from early this morning."

Wolfram and the others looked over as Yosak stood at the door, a frown on his face. He stepped away from the door and walked inside.

"What do you mean he was taken? Why didn't you do anything to protect him?" Wolfram shouted.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one trying everything to protect him. Conrart was the one who made it there first . He told me that you were too busy hugging a flower to anything else." Yosak countered.

Wolfram growled and clenched his fists into the sheets. "Yes, I remember now, but I did do everything I could. I wanted to go after them, but there was no way of knowing where he would end up by the time I could even start chasing after him." Wolfram moved over to the edge of the bed. "I could have gotten him, I could have taken him down with my flames, but I didn't want to risk burning Yuri."

"Before we continue playing the "Blame Game" If you don't mind, may we ask you a few questions, King Saralegui? Since it was _your _messenger that caused this mess, we are hoping that you have some answers to this." Conrart interrupted.

Saralegui looked over at Conrart, a look over confusion on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about? My staff is loyal to me and Shin Makoku and always will be as long as the alliance is in check. I would never allow any of trusted workers to come and see the Maou if I knew they had ill intentions towards him in any way. That is the truth. I know nothing more."

"We are not saying that you deliberately planned this, we are just asking if you know anything about this?"Conrart explained. He pressed on. "Does your messenger have any ill intentions towards you?"

Saralegui stayed silent. He took a deep breath. "No, none that I know of."

"I see." Yosak said. Yosak looked over at Conrart. "He's clean."

Saralegui, as well as Wolfram, looked over at Yosak. "What do you mean?" Saralegui asked.

"Yeah, just what is going on Conrart?" Wolfram shouted.

Conrart looked over at his highness of Small Cimaron. "We managed to capture one of the men involved and bring him into interrogation. It didn't take much to make him crack. We just did what his highness Yuri would have wanted and he told us all we needed to know. Like where your real messenger is!"

"So you mean?"

"Yes," Conrart looked over at the large window panes. He sighed. "Someone in disguised as Small Cimaron's messenger, was able to get into the palace and discover the whereabouts of his majesty so he could time his attack just right. I hate to say it but it was a foolish mistake on my part."

"So, if he is not a staff from Small Cimaron, then who was he?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm afraid that he didn't know himself, just that he threatened to kill them if they did not do as ordered."

Saralegui placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I apologize that this has lead to such a horrible event. It's partially my fault. If only I had come to tell King Yuri myself, none of this would have happened."

"Do not fret your majesty, we will get young master back. We just need some time and a plan." Yosak said.

"For now, we're trying to get more information out of the man, it doesn't matter how small the information, anything is acceptable at this point." Conrart added.

Wolfram stood up from the bed and stretched. "Well then let's keep interrogating. We have to find Yuri."

"We will handle to the interrogations Wolfram, why don't you keep his highness Saralegui company. It would be awful if his highness came all the way here from Small Cimaron for nothing but bad news. Why not try and calm your nerves with some tea with Greta."

"This is no time for tea Conrart, we should start searching the area. Yuri needs to be found soon." Wolfram complained.

"He's right you know." Saralegui interrupted. "I agree with Sir Weller. We must take this situation at a suitable pace. King Yuri wants to be found and saved but he is also the Maou. He can take care of himself if necessary. He is strong, I know this much, I have witnessed his power on multiple occasions, he is strong willed. We will find him."

Wolfram just stayed silent. He knew that Saralegui was right but he had a right to be worried. Yuri doesn't even have Morgif with him. What if he's taken to the human countries, if he uses his power, he could end up using too much of it and either collapse or die. Wolfram didn't want that to happen.

"Fine, but we must find him soon, Yuri can't die alone." Wolfram mumbled. He grabbed his blue jacket from off the chair and put it on and started walking off to the door. He stopped and looked back at Saralegui. "Are you coming, your majesty."

Saralegui stood up from the bed and bowed to Conrart and Yosak. "I hope you find what you're looking for. I promise I will help in any way I can."

Conrart placed a hand over his heart and bowed to Saralegui. "Thank you for offering."

Saralegui stood tall and smiled. He then made his way out of the room with Wolfram. Conrart walked over to Yosak who had gotten off of the wall.

"Shall we get interrogating, captain?"

Conrart looked over at Yosak and smiled to himself. "Let's go."

* * *

Wolfram, alongside Saralegui, sat in the dining hall, tea freshly made and a few treats set out as well. Greta sat beside Wolfram, a frown on her face. Saralegui knew that this was a rough time for the girl, she missed her father. He wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. He's never interacted much with children.

"Wolfram, we'll definitely bring Yuri back, right?"

Saralegui looked over at Greta as she looked up at her father. Wolfram smiled down at her, a sad, weak smile. Saralegui felt his heart break for Greta. She really did love her parents.

"We'll definitely bring him home. You can count on that." Wolfram replied.

Saralegui clenched his fingers around his tea cup. "Lady Greta," Saralegui spoke up. Greta looked over at him as he stood up from his chair. Saralegui had a smile on his face as he looked down at the steamy liquid. "I promise we'll find Yuri. We will do everything we can and get vengeance for him as well. You can guarantee it."

Greta grabbed hold of Saralegui's skirt and tugged against it softly to get his attention. Saralegui looked down at her, a look of surprise on his delicate pale features.

"Sara, please don't worry so much. I want to find Yuri just as much as you do, but stressing over it won't help. You have to trust in your teammates. I believe that's something Yuri would say." Greta said.

Sara kneeled down to Greta's level, a smile gracing his lips as he looked into her eyes. Greta stared into his as well, a look unreadable to Saralegui.

"Greta," He grasped her shoulders gently."Forgive me if I am unreasonable to you, I'm not very good around children. But I believe you're right. Your words, they speak to me just as if Yuri himself were speaking them. I appreciate your kindness Lady Greta, I promise you that we will find King Yuri and bring him back safely. You have my word on that."

Greta threw her arms around the Small Cimaron king, she held him close and tightened her grip as tight as her small arms possibly could.

"Sara, I know you'll do everything you can. But don't push yourself too hard."

"I promise princess, you can count on me." Saralegui looked over at Wolfram. "You can also count on Wolfram since nothing will stop him, of course."

Wolfram huffed and looked away. "You got that right. Nothing will stop me from finding Yuri, that wimp isn't going to be gone for too long."

Saralegui smiled to himself at Wolfram's childish behavior before looking back at Greta. "So for now Greta, just be patient. You don't have to wear that frown on your face. Just smile knowing that everyone around you will be doing their very best." Saralegui ruffled her hair. "We may even need your help as well."

Greta smiled brightly. "Really, you mean that?"

"Of course, Yuri has told me that you're an adventurous little girl. So, you're childhood curiosity as well as your observation skill, it may just help us."

Greta clenched her fists in excitement out in front of her before jumping up and down in joy. "Amazing, i'm glad i'll be able to help."

Saralegui stood up and grabbed hold of his tea. Taking a sip of the somewhat cooled down liquid, he pulled it away from his lips and smiled.

"All we can do now is wait and strategize." He looked over at Wolfram. "And Wolfram, i'm going to need your help most."

Wolfram just stared into the eyes of Saralegui, Sara knew that Wolfram still had trouble trusting him, but he knew deep down that he will push that aside to find his a sigh, Wolfram lowered his arms to his sides.

"I hate to admit it, but I will be needing your help as well Saralegui. Your power may just be useful to us in this fight to find the Maou."

Saralegui held a hand out, as an offering of acceptance to the deal. "I look forward to looking working with you, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram accepted Saralegui's hand, they shook each others hand in understanding. "As do I."

Greta just watched them interact with each other, a smile on her face as she stole a cookie from off the table. With a soft giggle, she took a bite of her cookie and walked off to the window. She stared off into the courtyard, she walked as the bone tribesmen sat on the tops of the castle walls. She stared, the cookie hanging from her mouth, almost forgotten about. She saw one of them turn towards her. She blinked before looking back at Saralegui and Wolfram, they were just staring at each other. Greta looked back out the window at the tribesman, he had removed himself from the rooftop and had made his way over to the window in front of her. She removed the cookie from her mouth and wiped her mouth with her thumb.

"I need you to start a look out for Yuri, can you do that for me?" Greta said quietly throughout the window.

The tribesman just nodded, his boney neck cracking as he did before flying off into the sky above, a few others following him.

"Greta, we're leaving for the interrogation, are you coming?"

Greta looked over at her father and Saralegui. She nodded, a smile on his face, before running off to be by her father's side. She smiled and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

"Let's go, they must have learned something else by now."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Almost two hours have passed since they continued the interrogation. So far, not much else has been found out about the man who kidnapped the Maou. Conrad was becoming even more worried about not having enough information to work with. Whereas Yosak was trying to figure out how to piece together what they already know to come up with some kind of hypothesis of what happened. So far, he has come up with no logical answer.

"Captian, this is getting us nowhere. We need to do something, and soon."

Conrad took a deep breath. "I know that, but we can't just jump out and do something random. We just something, anything big enough to take a lead on."

"I know that, but this guy obviously has no more information to share, or he's holding himself back. There's nothing else we can do." Yosak complained.

"I don't know about that. There has to be something else we can do."

"I hope we're not intruding on anything, Sir Weller, Sir Yosak."

The two soldiers looked over at the double doors as Wolfram-along with Saralegui and Greta- stood before them. Saralegui stood upfront, an unreadable look on his face. Saralegui looked over at the man behind the table, he watched as the messenger wearing his country's uniform and coat of arms shook in fear before him.

Saralegui walked over to him, the messenger stood up and saluted. He could see the fear in his eyes. Saralegui stood across from him, the table separating them.

"Sit down." Saralegui spoke. The messenger quickly sat down and sat up straight, sweat pouring down his neck. Saralegui sat down across from him. "Now, I want you to answer me. What happened on your way here to Shin Makoku? I want every detail! Don't leave anything out." Saralegui removed his glasses and looked down at them. "If I feel you're leaving anything out, I won't hesitate to use my power on you."

"Eh, please don't do that. I already told them everything I know and saw. Please don't use your power on me your highness."

Saralegui stayed silent before placing his spectacles back over his eyes, they shone for a moment before he looked back at him.

"Very well, then tell me, what did you tell them? Tell me everything." Saralegui said.

He took a deep breath before starting. "As I told Sir Weller and Sir Yosak, we left for Shin Makoku on your orders. Everything seemed to be moving smoothly, we were on schedule, then just as we were leaving the border of Small Cimaron, something caught the Captain's attention. He thought something was out in the forest. He had us stay back and we obliged as we followed orders."

"However, when he came back, he was brought back by a man wearing his uniform. We were unable to his face entirely because of the scarf over his face. He basically demanded that we go through with the delivery or else he would kill us. We knew he was seriously as I felt intimidated by his calm stance. The vice captain took charge and agreed to take him along with us, he was only doing what was necessary to keep us all , we continued on until we reached the castle of Blood Pledge. I did notice that he had this look on his face, or his eyes for that matter, he looked determined. I didn't really know what to think of it. So, when we were invited inside by Sir Weller, we were guided to the throne room where he delivered the message. We were then escorted out of the palace and sent off back to Small Cimaron, however, he made sure that we stayed in the area. He said he had "business" to take care of. He told us that we needed to follow his lead, that if we didn't, we would be killed. None of us wanted to do as he said, but we had no choice."

"So, we did as we were told. We snuck past the guards by knocking them unconscious and flying over the wall, grabbing his majesty and were told to take off. Of course, Sir Weller caught me just in time and here we are."

Saralegui took a few moments to take all of that in. He understood what he was talking about. If your life is at stake, you will most likely do anything to stay alive. However, what would really be helpful, is a description.

"Did you get a good look at his face? Any part of it at all?" Saralegui asked.

"All we could see was his eyes. They were full of determination as I said before. Color wise, they were black or brown, I was not close enough to tell clearly. But they definitely were dark."

"Did you sense any Maryoku radiating off of him?"

"No, I didn't."

Saralegui took a deep breath and sat back. "Then that can conclude that we know he's human."

"Someone from the human countries? How could a measly human be able to kidnap the demon king?" Wolfram interjected.

"Please save all complaints for the end Wolfram." Conrad said.

Wolfram stayed silent. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Saralegui continued on asking questions. "So we know its a human with a dark color. They doesn't help much but its a start. If we can figure out something specific about him, we will be able to figure out who it is."

"We're basically still at square one." Wolfram voiced.

"Wolfram?!" Conrad pushed.

"Let him speak Sir. Weller, he has that right to voice his opinion." Saralegui said.

"What do you plan to do your highness? Do you plan to try and bring the Maou back to Blood Pledge castle?" The messenger asked.

Saralegui looked over at him, his arms crossed over his chest, he smiled. "As long as the alliance is in order, I will do whatever it takes to bring Yuri back to home to where he belongs."

Saralegui blinked, he suddenly felt a wave of jealousy go through him. He looked back behind him, saw the young Bielefeld clenching his fingers around his arms and he was practically radiating it. Saralegui shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. He always found something fascinating about him, one of the reasons must have been his uncanny ability to get easily jealous. It was such a cute trait on him.

"I see, I hope you accomplish that goal, your highness."

Saralegui stood up from the chair and stretched his arms over his head. "I've heard enough for now. I say we go off, back to Small Cimaron and check around there. My people may have seen him around the area when it occurred."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going. Yuri needs us to save him." Wolfram shouted.

Saralegui chuckled before turning to face the blonde. "That's the spirit. Let's get ready to depart. Yuri is waiting for us."

* * *

His body felt like it was burning, his body being held tight enough to not be able to breath. He gasped for air as he looked down at the concrete floors, his black eyes just staring down with no sign of life in them at all. He felt the hot liquid of blood rolling down his arms from the burning and digging off the ropes around his body.

'_Why is this happening? Where am I exactly? Who has me?' _

Yuri grinded his teeth together as he tried to not think of the pain he was in. His body was burning, his wounds continued to bleed, he could barely breath.

Yuri looked around the room he was in, it was a large space, almost no light at all except for a few candles hanging on the walls. The space was pretty empty, a few open areas that you could walk through and it would to areas quite unknown to Yuri. He was by himself in a large open room. He felt a chill run down his spine. He was worried, not fearful, but worried.

He looked down at the collar around his neck, it was a thin circular metal collar clasped around his neck, small red gems littered the collar as well. He wanted nothing more than to remove the collar since it was weakening him, but he could do nothing about it since his arms were tied down to his sides.

"Ah man, this sucks. I have to get out of here." Yuri mumbled to himself.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, Maou."

Yuri looked around, he knew he heard the voice, but where was it coming from. He clenched his fists, he growled.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Yuri shouted.

A moment of silence passed. Yuri continued to look around. "Now now Maou, no need to be so harsh. You're my prisoner, I am the one who should be giving the orders."

A spark of electricity was heard in Yuri's eardrums, its crack tried to warn him but could not soon enough as he was immediately feeling the electric currents running through his body. He screamed and shouted at the pain. He felt his body becoming lighter and his energy weakening. When the shock stopped, Yuri's head fell limp in front of him, he quickly gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen but it was proving quite difficult.

"W-What was that-just now?" Yuri asked himself.

"Punishment! You disobey me or even think of escaping, you'll be shocked with more and more volts of electricity. But remember, you are only human, there is only so much electricity your small body can take."

Yuri brought his gaze up but still saw no one there. He was so confused. Who was doing this to him?

"Who are you?" Yuri asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough, but remember, disobey me and you get shocked."

Yuri felt his heart hammering out his chest, it could just be from adrenaline in his veins, or it could be from actual fear, but he knew that this was a tough situation to be in. He could die in here, alone, and no one would ever know. He had to figure out how to escape.

Then again, what were his friends back at Blood Pledge doing about this? Are they doing everything they can to find him? No doubt Wolfram and Gunter are, but what are they doing exactly? And what about Sara? Yuri had promised to come to his party at the end of the month. What will the blonde king of Small Cimaron do when he finds out that he was missing?

He has to survive this fight, either long enough to escape on his own, or long enough for the others to discover his location and find him. He will survive. He has to make it home.

He has a family waiting for him there.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 5. How was it? Did you like it? Did you not? Did it seem like Wolfram and Saralegui were too buddy-buddy? It felt right to me. Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon. I hope to see all of my reviewers back next chapter. I love you all. So review minna. I'll try to update again soon.


	6. Sneaking Away

Hello everyone to chapter 6 of Whispers in the Dark. Today's chapter isn't very climactic, more filler or rise of action if you will. Its really just more talking between Wolfram and Saralegui (but that's always fun) and some other stuff like how Yuri is doing. So, take the filler and absorb it, for it will be your guide as to what may just happen next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sneaking Away

Everything was set and ready to go for their trip out of Shin Makoku to Small Cimaron. Wolfram stood up against the wall, his arms folded out in front of him. With him was Saralegui, Yosak and Conrart, they were in Gwendal's office about to discuss their plans on what they plan to do to find Yuri. Conrart usually didn't need permission to go out and leave the kingdom grounds, but with Yuri kidnapped, they basically left Gwendal in charge of the castle while he was away.

However, Wolfram was the only one against getting permission. Why did they need to ask to go and save their king? Yuri was in danger and they were wasting time waiting for Gwendal to look away from his paperwork for five seconds to answer the question.

"Gwendal, we must leave right away if we want to find any evidence as to where Yuri is located. Saralegui believes that if we go to the borderlands of Small Cimaron, then we may be able to find eyewitnesses that saw who it was that overtook his messenger team." Conrart spoke.

Gwendal wrote his signature on the document in front of him before looking up at Conrart. "That may be true however, we shouldn't be wasting our time on a hunch. You could end up going to Small Cimaron only for it to have been a complete waste of time. We don't have time for screw ups."

"But Gwendal we have to save Yuri, anything can help us with this. Just let us go and look." Wolfram shouted.

"That's not happening. Unless you have supportive evidence that your trip to the border will be effective the answer is no." Gwendal shot back.

"The whole point of the investigation is to search for evidence. How do expect us to give you evidence that we will find evidence? Do you have idea how idiotic you sound brother?" Wolfram complained.

"Perhaps I should just go on my own and search. That way, if I find something, I can contact you and we continue from there." Saralegui inputted.

"Going alone isn't very safe your majesty." Yosak said.

"Nonsense, Berius will be with me. I'll be perfectly fine." Saralegui responded.

"Saralegui, you can do whatever you please, I have no authority over you, so I don't really give a damn what you do, however, I am in charge of this castle and everyone in it until we find his highness, so everyone else does what I say. Whether they like it or not." Gwendal said.

"I don't believe this is best Gwendal. We have to find his majesty soon, waiting here will only prolong his capture to whatever they please with him to get what they need." Conrart said.

Gwendal slammed his hands down onto the desk and looked across the room at everyone in it. "Unlike you Conrart, I don't do everything that Yuri would do, and his highness Yuri would go right out there and search if it was anyone of us. However, that would only lead to more trouble, so I want us to do this strategically."

Wolfram clenched his fingers around his arms before storming out of the room. He had heard enough. Gwendal wasn't going to crack. But that wasn't going to stop him, he needed answers, he needed to find Yuri, and waiting around here wasn't going to get him to that goal.

He heard the door open up behind him as he walked down the hall. He heard the pitter-patter of feet behind him but no voice calling out to stop him. He stopped himself and looked behind him. Saralegui stood behind him, no emotion in his face. What was he up to?

"Why are you following me?" Wolfram asked.

"If I know you as well as I think I do, Wolfram, I know you're not going to listen to your big brother and you're going to go and look for Yuri on your own." Saralegui replied.

Wolfram growled. He hated that Saralegui knew he so well. "I can't stay here, Yuri's waiting for us to save him. I'm not going to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while those two wait to get permission from Gwendal. I'm leaving. I'm saving Yuri, and you can't stop me."

Saralegui just grinned, he shook his head before looking back at Wolfram, he waved a finger at him. "Now why would I do that?" He noticed Wolfram's confused expression and continued. "Gwendal told me that he has no authority over me, so basically I can do whatever I want to do with this investigation, however, I know that if I left you here, you would just run off and go after him anyways, so I'm asking you this," He pointed that finger towards the blonde Mazoku in front of him. "Accompany me to Small Cimaron. That way, we can work together to find King Yuri and get him back. We both know Sir Gwendal will not crack so easily, so we must take this matter into our own hands, lord Bielefeld."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the King of Small Cimaron. Saralegui would never ask him to do something like this with him. He attempted to use him just to get to Yuri, so what was stopping him from doing it again?

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Wolfram asked.

Saralegui ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Yes, I can see why it would be hard for you to trust me after what I have done to you and Yuri in the past, however, I have changed, you know this, I'm not the man I used to be who was after Yuri for his power, I really do care for him."

"Perhaps so, but remember this Saralegui, you can care for him all you want, but he's still my fiance. Don't even think about touching him." Wolfram warned.

Saralegui just rolled his eyes. "Do not worry, that chapter is over for me. I may still care for Yuri in that way, but I have accepted him with you. It just took awhile for me to realize that he cares for you more than he does for me."

Wolfram blushed at that statement. He knew that he and Yuri have been engaged for a while, but for someone else to see that Yuri cared for him, never failed to make him feel a bit embarrassed.

"Whatever, let's just go. We don't have time to be standing around talking about my engagement to Yuri." Wolfram said.

Saralegui laughed for a moment before patting Wolfram's arm as he walked by. "You're adorable you know that?"

Wolfram blinked before looking back at Saralegui. "I'm what?" But Saralegui didn't respond, he just kept walking. "Hey wait up. Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you."

* * *

His eminence listened in from the next hall over. He could hear all of the conversation that Wolfram and Saralegui were having with each other. Murata was never one to snoop, but at times like these, he had to be in the loop of everything that was going on.

He knew something like that this was going to happen. Wolfram was never patient. He always did what he saw was best. He didn't care what others said or thought, Wolfram never thought ahead. But this time, both he and Saralegui were going at it at full force, not caring who was around to stop them, finding Yuri was a main objective.

But Murata knew of their plans, at least now he did, so the main question was this, does he tell Conrart, or does he let them do what they please?

"I know what you're thinking. Do not interfere with their plans." Shinou said.

Murata looked over on his shoulder, Shinou was there, just sitting there, like an annoying parrot would. Murata just sighed and walked away, back down the hall to where he had already come from.

"What have I told you about sitting on my shoulder? I'm not a piece of furniture for you to sit on as you please." Murata said.

Shinou gave Murata's cheek a gentle pat. "Yes, however, how else am I to get your attention if I do not annoy you at least a bit."

Murata grabbed hold of Shinou by his coat and placed him onto the palm of his hand. "This is what I get for getting stuck babysitting you isn't it? You act like an intelligent, yet immature child."

"Only for you."

"Of course, why must anyone else have to suffer as well."

"I know you don't mean that."

Murata just ignored him as he made his way towards Gwendal's office to see if his assistance was needed.

* * *

A few hours have passed, was it hours even, perhaps a full day has passed without his knowledge, with no light coming in from the outside it was difficult to say. However, Yuri knew it had been a long while since he had been captured.

He has yet to speak another word since the owner of the voice from before warned him once more about the electrical collar around his neck, he also mentioned the gems on the collar were large fragments of esoteric stones. It explained his constant fatigue he was suffering.

But he also needed a way to get it off. But he couldn't. With his hands chained behind his back, and this collar around his neck weakening him, he could do nothing. He could not call upon his demon side for if he did, with his already low energy, he wouldn't last very long, the stones would no doubt kill him if he tried.

So, he had no other choice but to listen to what this man told him to do, otherwise with each electric shock brought more pain and less energy to fight.

But right now, Yuri had no idea where the likes of the man was. He had yet to call out him in a while, it could be he stepped out. Yuri didn't know. But he hoped his friends back in Shin Makoku were doing everything they could to find him. So, he himself was doing everything he could to stay alive until then.

"Maou, you've been awful silent. To say it's a bore. I thought you would struggle more. I guess you're stronger than I first anticipated." A cackle came next. "We'll fix that soon enough."

Yuri growled softly to himself, his fingers clenching around the chains. He didn't know what this guy wanted from him, or he was for that matter, but he will stop him.

* * *

"So, shall we get going, Lord von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram stepped out of the castle doors, emerald eyes looked up at the sky above as he thought to himself for a moment. This was going to be a very serious manner they were to be dealing with on their own. Without the help of Conrart or the others, they may be at a slight disadvantage, since humans know of a demons weaknesses, no doubt this man has plenty of esoteric stones on him. It will be more difficult to get near him. So, they had to hope for the best that they had none with them. If not, the whole ordeal would have been for nothing and the two would have no choice but to either retreat, or fall into his putty hands.

"Yes, we should get going before Gwendal realizes we have made our leave." Wolfram said.

Saralegui looked back at the carriage, Berius sat up front, the reins in hand as he was ready for them to make their getaway. As long as Lord von Bielefeld makes it inside the carriage without being seen, Gwendal will see nothing wrong with him leaving the castle and not try anything to stop him.

Wolfram walked down the steps and over to the carriage, he stopped at the door, he gripped the handle of his sword before stepping inside and sitting across from Saralegui. He would much rather have taken his horse instead, however, if they were to be boarding a boat -much to his despair- he could not leave his horse at the pier while he went off to save Yuri, it wouldn't be right. So, he was stuck riding in the carriage, not that he minded.

"We can leave now Berius, head off to the pier." Saralegui ordered.

Berius did not respond, but instead, he cracked the reins and the horses made their move, leaving down the path towards the gates.

Saralegui could see it in Wolfram's eyes, that he was worried about how this trip was going to end. He has left for journeys like this many times, however, never before has he left not knowing who his opponent was. That was usually the advantage in battle, knowing your opponents strengths and weaknesses. All we know about this foe, is that he is human and that he somehow managed to take over his messenger team. That was all. It wasn't much information at the moment, but it was all they had to work with.

So for now, until they gathered more information from the townspeople, they had to stay cautious of their surroundings.

"This will no doubt be a dangerous mission, Saralegui, are you sure you can handle it?" Wolfram asked.

Saralegui leaned back in his seat. "I am not as weak as I appear. I can handle myself in battle. For ever since I left blood pledge that day, I was transfixed by everyone's swordsmanship, that I just had to undergo training with a blade. Berius was my mentor. He taught me well. Or so I believe anyway, only time can really tell."

"I see." Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then I look forward to seeing just how well you managed a sword in such a short amount of you are any better than I think you are, I may just be generally impressed. But you have to remember, I've been fighting longer than you have been alive, before you were even a thought, so you may have skill, but I will always outrank you when it comes to experience."

"Of course, that will always play as a fact, however, skill level can be much easier surpassed." Saralegui replied with a grin.

Wolfram grinned back. "We shall see then."

"We shall."

* * *

Short chapter, yes? Well I know that it was short but this was basically filler anyways. The journey is always fun, however the better stuff will come next chapter. I promise. But as we see from this chapter, Wolfram and Saralegui may still not trust each other as much as they should, they still find jealousy in each other, which is always awesome, but they still make jokes. Isn't it cute?

Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter. Review for me, Minna.


End file.
